<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fur-Ever by Tarredion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465068">Fur-Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion'>Tarredion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>birthday gifts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dog owners, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dog dads dnp, dog wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dog dads Dan and Phil marry their dogs, in preparation for their own big day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>birthday gifts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fur-Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirian_Rodrigues/gifts">Mirian_Rodrigues</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you for all the support! &lt;3 - and happy birthday Mirian<br/>-<br/>see the moodboard here:</p><div class="tumblr-post">
  <p>
    <a href="https://tarredion.tumblr.com/post/614402033843322880/moodboard-dog-wedding-moodboard-for-fic-ao3">https://tarredion.tumblr.com/post/614402033843322880/moodboard-dog-wedding-moodboard-for-fic-ao3</a>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One fateful, crisp autumn afternoon, Phil had gone out for a walk with Olive, his very small and very fluffy corgi. It was also the day they met the love of their life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and Phil did too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind had whipped, and it had </span>
  <em>
    <span>howled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and with his coat tightly wrapped around himself, hair stood on end, he’d traversed the practically void park. Olive dragged him around, to all their favourite spots, through tall grass and piles of leaves. Towards the end of the walk, her fur was slathered in mud and decently dirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just then, the clumsy oaf that Phil is, he’d bumped straight into a handsome and equally tall stranger adorned with curls, nearly knocking them both over, entangling the leashes of their dogs. At least that’s how Dan describes it now, but it was really quite a lot less dramatic. What it had been was awkward, and embarrassing, and it involved a whole lot of flirtatious glances. There had been no more knocking out than on a telly quiz show, at least until that evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All Phil’s fault, I tell you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dan always says when he has to recount the story of their first meeting, which he does with a coy smile on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And he almost killed both me and our dogs!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil knows he’s secretly a big baby and a sap, and immensely fond of their origin. He’s even kept his shiba inu’s old leash that got damaged in the stumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan and Phil had their first kiss that same afternoon, once Phil had bought Dan a coffee at a local café as compensation for damaging his leash, and his pride. They exchanged many hilarious stories about their time as dog dads, and bonded easily over not only their adorable pets -children, really- but also their love for video games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the big nerds that they were, and still are, they couldn’t help the puns. Not since long before they left that park.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So what’s the name of your dog, then, if you’re gonna be so condescending about Olive’s ‘obnoxiously ordinary’?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan had smirked wildly, giving him a knowing look. All of the teasing was in good fun, really. There is no denying that they have found each other attractive since they first laid eyes on the other, and no harm was done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peach.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As in.. the fruit or the princess?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long, knowing look, infused with way too much sexual tension, Dan had asked him to guess. Phil, as casually competitive as he’s always been, had responded with a simple: </span>
  <em>
    <span>how long do I get?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, their future together began. Both for their fluffy, adorable, blonde dogs, and them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two years after their walk in the park, these two infatuated dog dads had decided to move in together, expanding their family and bisecting the total rent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their time spent together doubled and tripled, as it does with couples, and eventually they were so committed that whoever worked from home would go and fetch the other from their workplace. Dan calls it an elaborate plan to get him to help with the dog walking, but Phil knows the smile well, the smile that lights up his face and conjures the dimple in his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile he gets whenever he talks about these exaggerated stories, matching bright and happy as whenever the walks happen. A smile as happy as Peach and Olive’s joyful yaps and yifs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you choose Olive as a name, in the first place?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That same smile played on his lips, then, as they stood in their new and shared kitchen. It was enough to distract Phil. He didn’t have an adequate answer really. He hadn’t really had an answer at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking to their dogs for support had been the only way to stop himself from blurting out the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>..Olive you..?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? How does that even make sense, spork-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s- It’s an anagram.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...For what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I love you’?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.. you named her before you met me, Phil</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>well...maybe I knew? After all it was meant to be, yeah?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was really just a weirdly human name. He told Dan so years later, and of course, despite his fears, Dan loves him all the same. Maybe even more, with another addition to his endearing qualities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that smile stays.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil has always said that their dogs fell in love first, and then pulled them together, causing the crash and everything following it. Like fate. And despite his grumbling, Dan eventually agreed. He might not believe in fate and souls and so on, but with Phil and their dogs, exceptions are to be made. He’s just too smitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, like them, their dogs are meant to spend the rest of their (dog) lives together. And now, an equally crisp spring midday, seven years into their relationship, this easily means a dog wedding is underway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of their big, bright, and green garden, a very small yet exceptionally sturdy wedding arch has been set up, adorned with vines and pink flowers. The main piece of the whole event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Planted last summer, after they bought the house, Bougainvillea in shades of pink and deep purple grows up the smooth and monochrome walls. The branches twist themself around a scaffolding, stretched between the two wings of the house. Against the pale blue sky, the colours pop and even shine. A perfect yet accidental addition to the ceremony are their petals rustling in the breeze, then raining to the ground, covering the patio and the path of trampled grass transformed into an isle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And despite the wonderful conditions, tumult echoes in the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat rolling down his brow, Phil’s stood in the middle of the mess, his navy jacquard suit glistening in the sun. A light breeze snakes through the garden, rousing the tall and unkempt grass growing in the corners, and thrashing around the bushes and flowers. His ginger quiff stands and the strands whip along with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogs are running left and right, chased by their owners. Not quite the kind of mess you might’ve thought of, but for a wedding planner and the owner of one of the little critters, it stresses Phil out to no end. He tugs on Martyn’s shirt, trying his very best to not freak out. To say he’s never been more on edge is an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the garden, his boyfriend’s shouting out instructions, equally as overwhelmed but handling it a lot better. Phil would almost say he’s jealous, but he really just admires Dan’s ability to keep his cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan’s suit is white, a strong contrast to Phil’s. The pristine cotton fabric is splashed with a pale blue floral pattern, a print that strongly resembles an inverted view of the milky way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s throwing his arm about, laughing but at the same time seriously ordering people about. Any time a dog astray charges towards him, he lazily ‘throws’ himself at them, sometimes succeeding in catching them while not defiling his suit, and sometimes he misses completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he always succeeds in keeping the fabric clean. It may be a cheaper Topman kind, but he’s sure as hell not going to waste his money. He’s made that very clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It may not be an expensive wedding suit, as the two of them are not getting married quite yet and wouldn’t want to waste it on a garden party and patches of grass, but they still cashed out for their dogs’ formal betrothal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan shouts out some more instructions, desperately grasping onto Peach’s leash for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his left, in the center of the garden, Adrian’s setting up his camera. Dan’s incredibly grateful for his brother in this situation, since he volunteered to be the photographer before they could make their minds up for who to pay a ridiculous amount. They might not have the greatest or closest relationship, like Phil and his brother, but he knows they’re able to trust each other more and more as time goes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on que, Adrian clicks the camera in place on the stand, and clears his throat. They make eye contact over the equipment, and giving him a curt nod, the signal is distributed. If all goes well, they should be able to begin shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they could just get all these dogs to stop chasing each other…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An australian rottweiler and shepherd mix pummels across the grass, nearly knocking Cornelia over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martyn steadies her, after almost falling, too. Shortly afterwards, spare a second or two, a samoyed, pristine white and glowing, barks loudly as it shoots between them. This time they do crash to the ground, and it creates an even bigger ruckus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get back here, Rainy!” PJ shouts above the noise, his smallest multicoloured pug slipping from his surely sweaty hands to follow the loud noise. “Please Rai- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh Bowie!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not you too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan bursts into laughter, clutching Peach’s leash even tighter as she strains against the ground, paws digging down, aching to chase after the smaller but equally wild creatures. This’ll be a long day, but a fun one at that. Certainly eventful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, they’ve gotten control of the dogs. At least to the degree that is possible. As experienced dog dads, they know well the degree that they’ll cooperate to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final, shy smile towards Dan, whose head sticks out from behind the door to the downstairs bathroom, Phil begins his walk outside. He passes through the kitchen, and then out onto the wooden patio, the white walls giving way around him. The plane of grass is wide open, save for along the edge of the trampled path, where they’ve positioned their guests. All for a realistic experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the left stands Phil’s family, keeping watch over PJ’s two wild pugs, and Lola the pomeranian, the maid of honor. His childhood friend is the officiator, and therefore occupied elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the right side of the arch, Karen and Dan’s nan, with Colin in tow. As best man, the tibetan terrier bears a makeshift bow, and Phil can’t help but coo at the adorable sight. His tongue hangs from his open mouth, and his wet nose glistens in the sunlight. Truly adoring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of their friends stand scattered about, yet Phil barely makes eye contact- the nerves make him feel too jittery, already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olive leads the way, traversing up the aisle with a wagging tail, like she owns the place. And honestly, deep in his heart, Phil knows that she does. And yet again, she’s getting married today, to the bride of her dreams, so she’s allowed to strut. Her fluffy corgi butt swings as her short legs lead them up to the front of the pack. With one excited bark she comes to a rest by PJ’s side, like this was all she was born to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to say that she was, of course, but Phil knows that face and smile by heart. If Olive isn’t a happy, knowledgeable dog right now, then he’ll eat his left sock- the right one is plastered with knives and forks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the most pleasurable consumption, at least if compared to the popcorn pattern on the left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not many minutes go by before his mother is awing audibly, and her whispered words immediately afterwards make Phil’s heart hammer hard within his ribcage, if even possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how cute they both are! He’s like a tall, human version of her.. both walking down the aisle to meet the one..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And not a hundredth of a second later, his breath is caught in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dan..” he mirrors his thoughts, though beneath the gasp releasing the iron grip on his poor throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan glows, the epitome of beauty, and heaven on earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan glows in the sunlight as he moves down the aisle, the cleanly combed Peach prancing energetically by his side. His chocolate curls bounce on his head, and his smile splits his tan face wide open, cheeks strained and flushed pink, darker than usual. The blues and whites of his gleaming suit stand out against the grass, and simultaneously he fits into the full picture with their (matching) house in the background. And, if Phil could see his eyes, they’re sure to be the deepest and most mysterious shade of hazel and brown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing down the plethora of happy emotions swirling in his throat, threatening to spill over, Phil feels his own lips tug upwards. Behind the building tears and the crinkling of his lids, Phil is sure his irises have disappeared. He tries his best to wipe before his cheeks drown and become wet, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to think it’s not even his own wedding day..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter does eventually bubble from his lips, although silent and light, when he thinks of Dan’s teasing remarks and hilarious facial expressions that’ll come from this.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s our dogs that are getting married, Phil, not us! And look at you, you adorable spork! You’re in tears! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan smiles at him as he comes to a stop by his side, and Phil tries desperately to block out his mother’s and Dan’s nan’s soft near-sobs in the background. He’ll most likely tear up, too, if he lets his mind register their emotions, and what is happening. What it’s all alluding to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a glint in his eye, Dan takes the leash from his hand, gently brushing his thumb across his palm in the process. A reassurance. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mouths, and Phil can’t even get enough control of his muscles to mouth back..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, as Dan intertwines the handle with Peach’s, a lazy smile appears, mouth lopsided and prettily pink. If Phil could, he’d lean forward and peck it right now, but he opts to finally returning the smile instead. It’s not their ceremony after all. Not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as it begins, both Dan and their dogs glowing in front of him, Phil very nearly bursts into tears, sniffing into the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this is as wonderful as their dogs’ wedding is, he can’t wait for their own…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he’s waited seven years. Seven years, for the most wonderful eternity with the most wonderful man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⁂</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dogs get to run off again, once the ceremony is complete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of them, hungry and exhausted, take a seat along the banquet table, at one of the six differently coloured sections.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan rests his head in his hands, elbows propped up on the blue table. He eyes the things in front of him, drowning out the excited chatter around him by studying the carefully selected arrangements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to all the guests, the bouquets, table cloth, and folded napkins are all samples for their own wedding. It may look mismatched, but it’s simply because Dan couldn’t decide which to try out. To Phil’s dismay, of course. He wanted their dogs’ wedding to be as perfect and planned as their own will be. And he’s not even the perfectionist in their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve got to at least try, Dan! If my mother sees what a mess we’ve made of it, and how bad we’re at making the decision, she’ll want to take over..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then we don’t tell them what all the fabric and strange folded decorations are really for, how ‘bout that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil himself leans back in his black chair, eyes trained on Dan despite his engagement in Martyn and Cornelia’s hectic conversation. About lawn chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if we buy reclining ones.. we could keep them until we’re old and gangly, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..I’m not sure- do they even exist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IKEA have something like it, Mar. Probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, his attention is dwindling, unlike theirs. He can spare a glance and look with his gorgeous husband-to-be, surely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’d know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up the table, one diagonal seat away, ignoring their wild laughter next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was born and raised in IKEA, don’t you r’member?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their jokes are always the same, always as funny, always as weird, as sweet, and so he smiles heartily, but he’s on a mission beyond the earthly. He can’t get distracted. Not even by the urge to join in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a few seconds, but finally Dan’s eyes trail to his, locking their gazes together. His chocolate irises are clouded slightly, and, judging by Phil’s intuition, it’s because of silent, happy tears. The white of his eyes are bloodshot, too, but that’s not unusual. The stress has taken his sleep lately, with their busy, busy lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A good busy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wedding talk and thoughts always make Phil emotional. He feels the sting of tears in his eyes, but long before that, his fianceé has sensed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fianceé.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan’s long and lanky leg finds his beneath the table, knocking into his own bony ankle. They're long enough to reach, like his fantastical love and care. The small smile that tugs on Phil’s lips is enough to tell anyone that. Not that anyone is doing anything but pretending not to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second or two, he glances away. Martyn gives him a knowing look from above his champagne glass, and with an even more nervous expression than before, he turns back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easily, his fingers find the cuff of Dan’s suit, arms laid across the table like a fish on a platter. Despite the horrendous analogies and the shaking of his fingers, Phil has enough sense and mind to admire the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pale colours, such a difference to his usual attire, suits him. They draw harsh yet smooth lines along his tan skin, the creamy warm colour popping out from the surface of his body. The main point is, Phil can’t ever put Dan’s beauty into comprehensible words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small and nervous smile plays on his lips, and Phil leans across the table, standing from his chair, placing a tender kiss atop. It moves, growing into a full-blown grin, as their mouths softly connect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tastes of cherries and meringue, a sugar sweet shock rushing through Phil’s veins. The skin of his lips is peeling and chapped, moving with a familiar lull against Phil’s mouth. It’s almost sloppy, but still refined, after so many years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After no more than a few seconds, he moves back, but not into his seat. Not showing PDA doesn’t apply to adoring eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hazel ring around Dan’s pupil blazes golden and bright, enticing him. He brings his hand up, twirling a pigtail of deep brown hair around his pinky, springy laughter bubbling from his well-kissed lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan chuckles softly, too, a faint blush spreading across his dimpled cheeks. “Can you believe they’re gonna spend the rest of their lives together?” he whispers happily. “We’ve actually married our dogs, Phil!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.. together fur-ever, just like us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burying his face in his hands, Dan whines and wheezes. His whole body shakes with silent laughter, however ridiculous he might think the pun is, and Phil grimaces lightheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone takes the silence as an opportunity, butting in with two plates to be placed in front of them. As Phil glances around, he realizes everyone else has already had their helpings. He thanks the person greatfully but with half a mind, not even registering whomst it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignores the food completely, turning back around, catching a blabbering Dan staring fondly at him with his head propped up on his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil’s heart has absolutely melted into a mushy puddle, at this point. It’s not even the sweetness of the bakes that is making his head spin. He’ll be dead and gone by the time their own, real wedding rolls around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere at his feet, there’s a soft bark. And then, as they both lean down to look, a furry smile separates the slit between two tablecloths, one with a monochrome geometric print, and the other baby blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Peach!” Phil coos, and Dan’s hearty giggles echo in his ears as he slides off the chair, pulling the fluffy sheeb into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another soft, small body collides with him. With a soft thump, Dan follows, picking up the little creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And hellooo Olive! Are you a good girl? Are you? Are you? Yes you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With ringing laughter, and a teasing kick in the side from Martyn, they embrace softly, all four of them. Peach wriggles in their grasp, excited to run off again, all the while Olive gives her sloppy face licks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Phil, he can’t quite believe that this is his future. His family. But it is, and they all deserve the happiness that comes their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the wedding, in a couple of months. The big, real, human one.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll be dog dads together, yeah?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always, and ever, absolute buffoon. Like planned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like planned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t believed you’re my soulmate.. you’re a massive idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And yet you wouldn’t choose anything else, huh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s right... I love you. You’re my idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you’re my dumbass... Love you too. And Peach. And Olive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love all o’ ya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil couldn’t be more excited. Dan either.</span>
</p><p>He kisses him again. Sweetly, on that same heartwarming smile.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gratitude ʕノ)ᴥ(ヾʔ kudos and comments appreciated<br/>-<br/>tumblr post:</p><div class="tumblr-post">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://tarredion.tumblr.com/post/614402329400262656/fur-ever">https://tarredion.tumblr.com/post/614402329400262656/fur-ever</a><br/>  </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>